Gimli
Gimli, son of Glóin, was a well-respected Dwarf warrior in Middle-earth. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, and was the only Dwarf to readily fight alongside Elves in the war against Sauron at the end of the Third Age. Early Life Gimli was the son of Glóin, one of the former companions of Bilbo Baggins. He was a remote descendant of Durin the Deathless, father of the Dwarven people Gimli belongs to, but was not a member of the royal line. (Gimli was also the first cousin once removed of Balin, Lord of Moria.) Involvement with the Ring When the One Ring was discovered, Elrond summoned representatives from the various races and nations of Middle-earth to Rivendell to formulate a way of destroying the accursed Ring. Gimli was one of the Dwarven representatives, along with his father, travelling from the Lonely Mountain through the Carrock and High Pass into Rivendell. When others started to volunteer to accompany Frodo Baggins on the journey to Mordor, he volunteered, in no small part out of suspicion over Legolas Greenleaf, who had also volunteered. .]] Gimli journeyed with the fellowship southward along the Misty Mountains, and it was his idea to travel through the mines of moria. After Gandalfs apparent Death at the hands of the Balrog, The fellowship entered the Woods of Lorien, thus making Gimli the first dwarf the enter the Realm. He was given a strand of Galadriels hair, though when he asked for one, he was given three. When the Fellowship of the Ring fractured, Gimli accompanied Aragorn and Legolas in pursuit of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, who had been captured by the forces of Isengard. Eventually the three were reunited with Gandalf, and became more readily involved with the war. Gimli played a critical role in the defeat of the forces of Isengard at Helms Deep. His skill with an axe led to his winning, by one Orc, the friendly contest he and Legolas held over who could kill the most Orcs at Helm's Deep. Gimli then accompanied Aragorn and Legolas through the Dimholt in an attempt to recruit the armies of the dead. Upon freeing the Gondorian soldiers and capturing the Corsair ships, the forces under Aragorn inculding Gimli sailed to Minas Tirith. After being Victorious at the Battle of the Pelennor fields, Gimli accompanied Aragorn and the Remainder of the Gondorian and Rohan armies to the Black gates. Life after the War After the War, Gimli led a large number of Durin's folk south to establish a new Dwarf kingdom at Aglarond, and he became the first Lord of the Glittering Caves. The Dwarves of the Glittering Caves, led by their Lord Gimli, would repair much of the physical damage that was incurred during the War of the Ring. Most notably, they rebuilt the Great Gate of Minas Tirith with a new one made of mithril and steel, as well as improving upon the existing layout of the entire city. Gimli was 139 years old (born in 2879 of the Third Age) when the Fellowship of the Ring set out from Rivendell, making him 52 years older than Aragorn. His date of death is not known, and according to the Red Book of Westmarch, he travelled with Legolas into the West (perhaps granted permission at the request of Galadriel), the first Dwarf to visit the Undying Lands. Quotes The passing quotes come from the New Line Cinema Gimli. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Elrond: You have only one choice: The Ring must be destroyed. Gimli: Then what are we waiting for? Hyeah! grabs his axe and chops down on the Ring, but his axe explodes knocking him on the ground. The Ring is unharmed. Gimli looks amazed. Gimli: I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! big argument breaks out ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gimli: Let them come! There is one Dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- reaches out to throw Gimli Gimli (menacingly): Nobody tosses a dwarf! leaps the break in the stairs but doesn't quite make it. Legolas grabs Gimli's beard to save him. Gimli: Not the beard! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gimli: [ When passing into Edoras] You find more cheer in a graveyard... -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- is talking to Éowyn Gimli: It’s true you don’t see many Dwarf women. In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they’re often mistaken for Dwarf men. Aragorn: Whispers It’s the beards. Gimli: And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that Dwarves just... spring out of holes in the ground! Which is of course ridiculous. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gimli: Well, lad, this luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night. Legolas: Your friends are with you Aragorn. Gimli: Let's hope they last the night. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gimli: What's happening out there? Legolas: Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box? Gimli: at the remark -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Aragorn: Pendraith! Ladders! Gimli: Good! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gimli: Legolas! Two already! Legolas: I'm on seventeen! Gimli: Hah! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me! Legolas: Nineteen! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gimli: Oh, come on! We can take 'em! Aragorn: It's a long way. Gimli: ...Toss me. Aragorn: What? Gimli: I cannot jump the distance so you'll have to toss me! is ready to throw Gimli Gimli: Ah! ...Don't tell the Elf. Aragorn: Not a word. picks up Gimli and throws him over the gap, and follows closely -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gimli: Here's ta dwarves that go swimmin' ...with little hairy women! Heh heh heh! Legolas: I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me! Gimli: What did I say? He can't hold his liquor. slurs this rather incoherently. His eyes cross, and he falls backwards off the chair. Everyone laughs. Legolas: Game over. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Legolas: (Reading the inscription over the cave) The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut. Aragorn: I do not fear death. goes in, followed by Legolas Gimli: Well, this is a thing unheard of! An Elf will go underground, where a Dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it! goes in -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Legolas: Fifteen! Sixteen! Gimli: Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! is on top of a mûmak, taking shots at the Haradrim on it Legolas: Thirty-three! Thirty four! kills the mûmak and surfs down the trunk to the ground Gimli: That still only counts as one! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gimli: I never thought I'd die fighting side-by-side with an elf. Legolas: (smiling) What about side-by-side with a friend? Gimli: Aye, I could do that. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Fellowship members